


In Triplicate

by Esperata



Series: Spones Drabbles [66]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, M/M, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Jim persuades Bones to dance while Spock watches on.





	In Triplicate

McCoy is awkward.

Loud curses cover his embarrassment as Jim drags him to the dance floor. He stubbornly resists his friend’s encouragements to relax.

But, as the music catches him…

The doctor is graceful.

His limbs move to the rhythm with ease and a smile dawns upon his face. He lets the melody sway him and follows where it leads.

Then, when he sees Spock watching…

Leonard is teasing.

Hips sway to the rhythmic beat, drawing attention to places of infinite interest. Hands stretch with subtle promises.

Doctor Leonard McCoy is all these things.

But most importantly, he is Spock’s.


End file.
